Playful Argument
by LazyT90
Summary: When two teenagers have a little fight over whose art is better, things get complicated when the red head threatens the blonde into a one on one battle.


***Playful Argument***

It was a nice, quiet day at a boring high school. It was going though it's final hour. In the hidden parts of the building was an art classroom. Two male teenagers were sitting next to each other in there. One was named Deidara. He had long blonde hair that managed to shield one of his eyes, which were a pretty shade of blue. He also wore a black head band across his forehead and had some of his hair put up into a ponytail. His clothes consisted of a black shirt with rainbow stars going across it and black skinny jeans with holes in them going from the knees down.

His friend on the other hand, who was sitting next to him, was completely different. He had short, red, shaggy hair that went down to his neck and a somewhat bored look to his face. His eyes were a light shade of brown which complimented his facial expressions. He had a black zip-up hoodie on and a white t-shirt underneath it. He also had blue jeans on that were hole-free. His name was Sasori.

They each had their own personal hobbies. Deidara, aka, the blonde, loved to create sculptures. His main creations consisted of dragons, birds, and spiders. When he was at home, he would take them outside and stuff fireworks inside of them, then lightening them up and watching his masterpieces explode. He loved to see the multiple colors they produced and the smell of success. Once his old ones were out of the way, he could start on new ones, and repeat this process over and over again.

Sasori, the red head, had a fascination with wood and puppets. Each and every day during school, he would draw out sketches for his creatures, giving them weapons of mass destructions hidden in many places. He didn't care if they looked ugly; he did it on purpose to give each one a different personality. When they were finished, he would return home and begin constructing these masterpieces out of wood and many sharp objects such as swords, knifes, and daggers. These puppets would be stored in the basement of his house. His parents didn't mind since they were dead. They died when he was only a year old. Now his grandma takes care of him.

Now, both of these two teenagers were sitting alone in the corner of the small classroom. Deidara had his feet on the black table and clay in his hands. He was constructing a small spider. Sasori had his elbows on the desk and his mind focused on his designs. The blonde seemed to notice how his friend was too into the drawing, so he stopped what he was doing and took his feet off of the table, then setting the clay spider onto the table. He looked over to the red heads sketches and watched him draw, which grabbed Sasori's attention.

"What do you want now brat?" he asked, stopping what he was doing and not even bothering to glance at the blonde. He wasn't in the mood for games, he never was.

"I'm just watching you un." Deidara replied very curiously. He truly was interested in his partner's art, even though he thought his was better.

Sasori let out a deep sigh, then setting his pencil and eraser down on the desk. He glared evilly at the blonde, making it look like he wanted to kill him.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Just go and play with your stupid clay." He hissed in a snotty way. Obviously he wasn't in a good mood today.

Deidara was in pure shock. He liked Sasori and all as a friend, but he never called his art stupid. This was the first time his art was ridiculed by anyone. He growled in anger and slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Well, for your information Danna, my clay isn't stupid. It's a work of art! Yours however, is pathetic."

Sasori growled as well. This also was the first time someone made fun of his art and called it names. He scoffed at his friend and replied saying,

"So… you think my art is pathetic…?"

"Yea, basically." Deidara replied shrugging. He was confused as to what the red head was going to do.

He chuckled evilly and sat up, then looking at the blonde. His eyes slowly trailed down to his clay spider. He smirked and bawled one of his hands into a fist, then raising it into the air and letting it land on top of Deidara's creation, making him gasp in fear and shock.

"Sasori, you piece of shit, you wrecked my sculpture!" Deidara shouted, standing up from his seat, which grabbed the whole class's attention.

"Well apparently my art is pathetic!" Sasori shouted as well and standing up from his chair, then staring angrily into the blondes eyes.

Deidara bent down a little bit and swiped the red heads drawing off of the table. He chuckled in rage and began to tear the paper to shreds. Sasori was awestruck! The blonde threw the strips of paper into the air and watched them fall to the ground.

"Bastard! Do you know how long that took me to draw that?!" Sasori shouted

"Oh boo hoo Danna, my art beats yours! It's fleeting and transiting. That is true art!" Deidara replied, getting off topic.

Sasori didn't hesitate. He placed his hands on the blonde's chest and pushed on it with brute force, causing him to fall to the ground and land on his ass. He winced in light pain and looked up and into the red heads eyes. He looked back into Deidara's eyes and scoffed.

"Meet me after school on the second floor next to the bathroom. We'll continue this pity party there." He said, spitting on the blonde's shirt and sitting back in his seat, then crossing his arms and deeply sighing.

All of the other teenagers watching were a bit amazed and awestruck. They began to whisper to each other and turn away to finish their work. Deidara sat up and grabbed his backpack, then the smashed up clay on the table. He walked away from his friend and sat down at an empty table, also sighing heavily and looking away from him. The hour was going to be very long.

**********  
Soon the bell rang, class was over with and the halls of the school were flooded with children. They were excited to go home and do whatever the hell they felt like. Accept for Sasori and Deidara, they had a score to settle.

They both met on the second floor of the school, next to the bathroom, at the exact same time. They were about twenty feet away from each other. Both growled lightly and gave vengeful stares. This wasn't a pretty sight.

"You're going to pay for ruining my art!" Deidara shouted, holding up a fist and pointing it towards his friend

"Same goes for you brat!" Sasori replied, getting into a fighting stance slowly

Suddenly Deidara made the first move, he charged after the red head with a murderous instinct. All he wanted was revenge; he would do anything to obtain it. Sasori just stood there. He knew what to do. All of those puppets of his increased his fighting skills.

Deidara threw a punch and Sasori blocked it with one of his hands, then he jabbed the blonde in the stomach with four of his fingers. Such force was put into the blow; it pushed the young artist backwards and onto the ground, making him land on his ass. He looked up in an instant and the red head was suddenly standing over him.

Sasori bent down and picked up the blonde by his shirt collar, then raising him into the air and slamming his back against the cold, metal lockers. He held him there with both of his hands pressed against Deidara's shoulders, hard. The red head looked into his friends eyes with rage.

"You ruined my art and called it pathetic. You're going to pay for your ill behavior!" Sasori screamed loudly, managing to get some spit on Deidara's face.

The blonde let out a weak cough which seemed to amuse the red head. He released his grasp on his shoulders and watched his body slowly slide onto the ground. Then Sasori backed away a bit to give him some space. He wanted to see his downfall.

Deidara was filled with rage, such rage he could break an arm into two different pieces. He was never this furious at anyone before in his life, especially at his closest friend. The blonde respected Sasori, now he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He slowly got up off of the ground and brushed his pants, removing any dirt that might have gotten onto it. He looked to Sasori and growled, then immediately charging after him. Instead of punching and kicking him, he grabbed his wrists and pinned the red head up against a door. Sad to say, that door wasn't any ordinary door, it was the door to the men's bathroom. Both their eyes widened, they fell inside the small room.

"Ow…. My head…" Sasori groaned in pain

The two of them opened their eyes slowly and then instantly blushed in embarrassment; Sasori was lying on the bathroom floor with his arms up and above his head while Deidara was on top of him. They stared at each other, both noticing their red faces.

Sasori looked away, his face still growing multiple shades of red. Deidara on the other hand was debating on whether to get off of him or have a full blown make out session with him. He went with his gut, and bent down and caressed the red head's cheek with one hand, while keeping the other one placed on the bathroom floor. Sasori instantly looked up to the blonde and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto his. His eyes widened in shock, but soon shut slowly. He melted into the kiss.

Sasori slowly raised his arms into the air, then wrapping them lightly around the blonde's neck. Deidara chuckled and licked the red heads lips with his tongue, then slowly sliding it inside of his mouth once he complied and parted his lips, creating an opening. Sasori moaned into the kiss, enjoying the wonderful sensation the blonde was giving him. Deidara grazed his tongue across his teeth and gums; then began to wrestle with the red head's tongue. The blonde obviously was the dominant one in the kiss.

Soon the kiss broke, they gasped for the muggy bathroom air heavily, and love was erupting. Sasori gripped onto Deidara's shoulders and rolled them over. Now he was on top and the blonde was below him. They both blushed because of this. The red head bent down and kissed him on the lips. He felt like being in control instead.

As they made out, Sasori carefully moved a hand down to the rim of the blonde's shirt. He removed it half way, only exposing his skinny chest and stomach. The rest of his body still had the fabric on. He slowly broke the kiss, letting a line of saliva slowly grow as they parted. It snapped and returned to their mouths. The red head smirked and leaned down, then licked one of his tender nipples, making Deidara moan and shiver in pleasure.

"Ahh… Danna!" Deidara moaned softly

Sasori chuckled and continued licking at it gently. While he did, he let his other hand pinch and pull at the abandoned one. Deidara winced in slight pain, but it soon melted into pleasure when feeling the red head lick and now suck on it, relieving it of the pulsing sorrow.

The blonde was blushing heavily. He had never been given this amount of treatment in his life, it was mesmerizing. He wanted more than this; it felt too good to leave left behind. He placed his hands at the rim of Sasori's shirt and tugged at it, getting his attention, wanting to let him know he wanted the cloth gone. The red head looked up to him and smirked, then sat up and quickly removed his shirt. He noticed the blonde still had about half of his on. So he ripped it off of him, leaving the two teenagers shirtless.

Deidara blushed when seeing his friend like this, he wanted to see more. Sad to say, he was horny and now craved sexual pleasure. He sat up and reached for Sasori's pants then began unbuttoning them.

"You dirty little brat." Sasori chuckled, helping the blonde remove his blue jeans

"Same goes for you Danna." Deidara replied smiling

Soon the red head's pants were removed and so were the blondes. They were now in their boxers. Deidara sat up and looked into Sasori's eyes. He loved the color; it was like a chocolate brown. He wished he could have them. His eyes began to scroll down his body, examining every little detail of his torso. He wanted to feel it; it was calling out to him. He placed a hand on his chest and let his mind wander off into space.

"You like what you see Deidara?" Sasori asked, watching his hand

That alone made him break free from his imagination and into reality. He looked to his Danna and slowly took his hand away from him, then blushed heavily.

"I-I umm…" He stuttered, unable to find the words to say

Sasori smiled softly and reached out for the blonde's hand, then grabbing onto it lightly. Deidara's face grew even more multiple shades of red as their hands touched. He looked to the red head a bit speechless.

"D-Danna…" He moaned

Sasori placed Deidara's hand back onto his chest, then letting go of it. The blonde looked at him slightly confused.

"Please, continue with what you were doing, it's cute." He said, smiling lightly to show that he was telling the truth.

Deidara looked at his face and smiled back weakly, happy to see the red head was right. He let his hand travel down further until it was on his stomach, then felt around his abs. They were muscular and soft to the touch. Then, he went too far and slid a hand inside Sasori's boxers.

"Ahh… D-Deidara…" Sasori whimpered, then shaking lightly when feeling the blonde grip onto his member

Deidara was still lost in his thoughts. His body was purely acting on its own. He didn't even hear Sasori's moans! The blondes hand began to lightly stroke the head of the red head's cock in little circles with the palm of his hand, sending them both vibrations of pleasure. Then he moved his hand down and grabbed the base of it. His other hand gripped, brutally onto the rims of his boxers and ripped them off of his body, exposing Sasori to the world.

Slowly, Deidara let go of the red head's member. He couldn't believe what his eyes were gazing upon. There, lying in front of him was his best friend, butt naked. The blonde couldn't help but to blush because of this, making Sasori's face turn multiple shades of red as well due to embarrassment.

"D-Don't stare at me!" Sasori squeaked, noticing the blonde checking him out

"Why not un? Cat got your tongue?" Deidara playfully asked, stroking the red head's member with his hand.

The gentle stroking alone sent shivers throughout Sasori's body, making the blonde chuckle seductively, knowing he had won this battle for now. He bent his head down and buried it into his friend's crotch, then began to lick up and down the sidings of his throbbing shaft at a normal pace. The red head winced lightly, then curling his hands into fists. The pleasure was fucking amazing. Deidara was getting at every place imaginable and enhancing the satisfaction. It's like he's been doing this for years.

Suddenly Sasori threw his head back and moaned out loud in ecstasy. Deidara had went too far with things and decided to surprise his friend by engulfing the head of his cock, wanting his sweet juices. The red head panted heavily as he watched the blonde begin to suck him dry in the most amusing way possible. It was an amazing sight to see.

His mind also began to wander off. The pleasure had taken control and forced Sasori to crave even more of it. His hands instantly latched onto Deidara's beautiful blonde hair and pushed down on his head, making him moan in sweet bliss as he forced the blonde to take in most of his shaft. His friend wasn't that amused with this. He liked going at his own pace, but was now suddenly forced to double his pace, stepping him out of his comfort zone. He shrugged it off, and began sucking pleasantly on the red head's member like a Popsicle.

Soon as time slowly passed, Deidara found himself now deep throating, bobbing his head up and down, and then letting his tongue drag along the sides of Sasori's cock as he sucked at it. He also let a hand grope his balls, making the red head suddenly jump in shock. He looked down and watched the blonde's hand playfully rub against each individual sac, giving them the same amount of treatment as he blew him.

All of this attention began to wear down the red head. The pleasure was over-filling him like a water balloon stuffed with too much water. He was the balloon and the pleasure was the water. He couldn't take much longer. Sasori let out a gasp of ecstasy and made his balloon pop, spraying his hot, sticky liquids deep inside of Deidara's throat and mouth, making him slightly gag from an after taste.

The blonde removed Sasori's cock from his throat and swallowed his gift whole, not even caring about the disgusting bitterness left in his mouth. He licked his lips to prove he drunk it all and to show he enjoyed the somewhat sweet and salty flavors of his cream.

Slowly, the red head sat up off of the bathroom floor and stretched his back, then feeling it crack, making him moan in relief. He looked to Deidara and noticed him smiling. It made him smile back in return.

"You ready for more?" He asked playfully

"Oh, I'm always ready Danna!" Deidara replied, smirking seductively

Suddenly, the blonde pulled his boxers down since for some reason they were never discarded, and turned around, then getting down on his hands and knees. His ass faced the red head, begging to be penetrated. Deidara looked over to his lover and blushed heavily, then saying,

"What are you waiting for Danna, enter me."

Sasori couldn't help but to stare at the blonde's delicate ass. It had the perfect shape and form, turning him on. This little feature made Deidara even sexier than he had been before. The red head took in a deep breath and crawled over to the bomber, then placing his hands on each one of his ass cheeks and spread them gently, parting his hole so he could get a better view of it. He gripped onto his hardened member and positioned it outside of the tiny dot, then closed his eyes and pushed the head inside of the blonde, claiming his virginity.

Deidara gasped loudly due to no preparation or warning. Even though it hurt like hell, it felt really good and right. He now craved more of the burning sensation. The blonde looked to Sasori with pleading eyes, asking for movement, tired of no action. The red head smiled when seeing his face, it made his insides feel all warm and sensitive. He nodded and began to pull in and out of his Uke with ease.

"D-Danna!" Deidara moaned out loud

Hearing that just now really inspired the red head. Seeing his friend obtain such pleasure and bliss from his actions, really made him happy. Sasori slowly looked down and gripped tighter onto Deidara's ass, letting his nails basically dig deep into his sensitive skin and thrusted himself into the blonde at a faster pace.

As their bodies rocked with one another, a strange sound continued to come from the blonde every time Sasori was to thrust inside of him. It was a mixture of whimpering and begging, which the red head found very strange. He tried to ignore it by going deeper and harder inside his Uke, but that only enhanced the mysterious music. Soon, he finally figured out what it was. He knew it when seeing Deidara throw his head back and gasp in pleasure. Sasori had struck his prostate, hard.

"D-Danna… hit me there again!" Deidara begged, loving the feeling to death

Sasori was a bit surprised from the request, but happily accepted it. He dug deeper and deeper into his lover, increasing his expedition until he struck the blonde's gold mine. The red head began to blush when hearing Deidara's screams of ecstasy, it set him on fire. So he pounded into the same spot over and over again, receiving the same music every time.

The two artists began to feel as though they had become one. They were so into it, the only thing they could hear was themselves. But that alone, was now driving them crazy. All of this nonstop action being performed on one another at faster speeds each time was too much for the two teenagers. They needed this to end and fast, or else all hell would break loose.

Amazingly, it happened sooner than they had expected. The blonde could feel his skinny little stomach coil and the fresh cum rushing and building up throughout his cock. He tried his best to hold it in. Deidara wanted the red head to release before he did, but he didn't have the strength. So he came. The younger artist sprayed his hot seed all over the bathroom floor and on his legs, then panted heavily.

Sasori groaned suddenly. Seeing his Uke cum was an amazing sight, but he never expected his friend's muscles to tightly constrict his cock. It was much more painful than the last time when he first entered him. Though because of this, Sasori could also feel his climax coming and fast. The red head began to tense up. He dug his fingernails so deep into Deidara's beautiful skin, he accidentally drew blood. Then he immediately bucked his hips forward and came deep inside of his lover, letting out a deep moan.

When the two had finished and were trying their best to shake off their orgasm, Sasori pulled out of the blonde and watched his cream drip out of the blonde's tight entrance and down his legs. He grabbed onto Deidara's shoulders and slowly flipped him over onto his back. The younger artist looked up to his Seme and watched him bend down, and dive in for a kiss.

The blonde happily accepted the kiss and parted his lips without any need of pleading, eager to feel the red head's warm tongue in his mouth. When Sasori entered his mouth, he licked around every bump and curve he could get to, completely marking his territory. Deidara lightly giggled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, then running some of his fingers throughout his red, shaggy hair.

Soon the kiss broke, for both of them were in desperate need of air. When they re-gained it, they looked into each other's eyes and couldn't help but to smile. They hugged gently and Deidara let out a deep sigh of gratitude.

"Danna…" He said

Sasori lifted his head up lightly and looked at Deidara's face, a bit happy and confused at the same time. He replied asking,

"Yes Deidara?"

"Let's promise to never argue like that ever again, alright un?" The blonde said, then yawning some. He was exhausted.

"Alright." The red head replied, also yawning. It was contagious.

They both chuckled lightly at one another, then breaking the hug and sitting up to stretch. They needed sleep; hot sex wore them out. Sasori handed the blonde his clothes, who smiled happily and accepted them.

It took them a while to get dressed; after all, each one of them had little strength left and it made things difficult to do. In the end, they managed to put everything on and stand up correctly instead of slouching like a sloth.

"So Danna… does this mean were going out now?"Deidara asked, looking over to him a little worried.

Sasori softly smiled and walked over to his Uke, then kissing him on the cheek lightly to surprise the living daylights out of him.

"Of course it is Deidara." He replied, smiling happily.

Deidara was suddenly filled with so many emotions; he didn't know how to let them out. Instead, he did the first thing that came into his head. He latched onto Sasori and didn't let go. The red head was a bit surprised at first, but then softly smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you Sasori." He said

"Love you too brat."


End file.
